


Feelings Revealed

by OpalEssence



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Light Smut, Like the lightest amount, M/M, this was meant to be a lot less angsty than it became
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalEssence/pseuds/OpalEssence
Summary: Zuko and Sokka have a late night conversation after they get back from boiling rock.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Feelings Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review!

_~~1 Day Ago~~_

**_Zuko POV_ **

_Zuko looked over at Sokka, feeling drawn to him, a connection that he couldn't quite understand, much less describe._

_These feelings were wrong, he knew they were. But so many things he had thought were wrong had happened lately, he wasn't sure what was wrong anymore._

_~~Present Day~~_

**_Sokka POV_ **

Sokka examined the map of the Fire Nation, wondering where to strike, but his mind couldn't help but wander to the people of the Fire Nation, those who worked for it. Certainly, they couldn't all be bad. Zuko was proof of that. Zuko. His mind had been wandering to the mysterious prince more and more lately, thinking about his scars, his hair, his unifor-

"Sokka?"

The prince in question.

"Yes Zuko?"

"Can you help me put up the tent? I tried to get Toph to help but she said no."

"Classic Toph, right buddy?"

"Buddy?"

Sokka could feel the blood rush to his ears. Why did he have to say buddy of all things. He had ruined his chances with Zuko, he had ruined everything, just like always.

"Yeah, I can help, I'll meet you there."

_**Zuko POV** _

Zuko walked out of the tent, his face burning. Buddy? Is that all Sokka thought of him as? He shouldn't be upset with that, they were just friends. That was all.

_**~~10 PM~~** _

Zuko tossed and turned, unable to go back to sleep after his visions of his mother leaving, him yelling in the council meeting, his facing burnin-

No. He wasn't going down that path tonight.

"Zuko, are you awake?" he heard Sokka murmur softly.

"Yeah, I am."

Sokka walked over to Zuko, and laid next to him.

Zuko could feel himself relaxing just by Sokka's presence.

"Zuko, can I ask you a question?"

He would answer anything for Sokka, do anything to make him smile.

He simply nodded his head, waiting for whatever he had to say.

"I-I was wondering how you got your scar. Did something happen?"

Zuko paused. He knew he would have to tell the others sooner or later, but they all had their own baggage, they didn't need his too.

"When I was thirteen, my father battled me in an Agni Kai. I didn't fight. I didn't stop him. I just let it happen."

Zuko said it almost clinically, as though it happened to someone else. He felt Sokka tense next to him, and felt a rush of guilt so strong he was sure he would have been knocked down if he had not already been lying on the ground.

Abruptly, he felt an arm sling around his torso. There was a long moment of silence before Sokka finally spoke.

"You didn't deserve that. No one does. It wasn't your fault."

Zuko had heard these words before from his uncle, but it finally felt like he understood. Sokka wasn't pitying him, far from it. Sokka _cared_ about him.

Suddenly, he felt Sokka whisper against his ear,

"May I kiss you Zuko?"

Zuko nodded his head, maybe a little too enthusiastically, and then it happened.

Sokka kissed him.

Zuko felt Sokka's lips meet his as they slowly came to a single rhythm. Sokka's tongue slowly pushed its way through his lips and he melted as Sokka made his way around the inside of his cheeks.

He hadn't felt this way in his entire life,

Not when he had gone with Azula,

Not when he was accepted by Ozai,

Not even when the dragons taught him and Aang of firebending.

This was new. Incredible. 

They didn't get much sleep that night.

_~~Morning~~_

**_Toph POV_ **

Toph yawned loudly as Katara finished cooking the food. She felt Aang walk up behind her.

"Toph, why are you so tired?"

"Trust me twinkletoes, you don't wanna know."

She suddenly felt Zuko and Sokka walk out of the tent, and she barely resisted the urge to gag. Barely. She trudged over to the two and punched both of them in the arm.

"That's for keeping me up all night!"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
